


Through The Wall

by chokememrstark



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Peter knows it's wrong to listen to his dad and the women he brings home when they have sex, or to touch himself while doing it, but he can't help it. All he wants is to be in their place, to be the one his dad fucks like there's no tomorrow, no matter how bad and awful the thought is. If only that would be possible...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Other(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 497





	Through The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Peter is 14 in this, if you're uncomfortable with that, please do NOT read it. Please read the tags and take them seriously, thank you.

Peter knew it's wrong, but there's no way to not listen to the noises coming from the room next to him. The first time he was shocked, barely knowing what was happening, but as he grew older he understood and somehow, instead of trying to _ not _ listen, he did. It was easy to tell himself that he listened to the women his dad brought home, so much that he almost started to believe it himself, but when he began to touch himself to the sounds too, things… weren't as easy anymore.

His dad has many dates, at least three new ones a week, really. Peter doesn't mind, but during the night it becomes difficult at times. Because of course they're just sex dates, he understood that fairly quickly, but his dad is anything but silent when he fucks them and it's driving Peter mad slowly. He tried everything to ignore the way his body reacts, but it's impossible. The way his dad sounds just does things to him it shouldn't do and Peter is helpless against it.

Two years of this - it started when Peter was twelve already, for Christ's sake! - the teenager almost waits for his dad to go to bed at night, especially when he's having a date over. He has moved his bed by now so it's directly next to his dad's, with only the thin wall between them, and the shame he felt over it only lasted for a few weeks. No one knows, after all, he's not hurting anyone, right? So it's okay, at least Peter tells himself that.

One night, his dad has yet another woman over, one that Peter has seen a few times before already. They're not together or anything, sometimes they just come back and by now, Peter can imagine why. And he knows one thing about this one; his dad takes her hard. And loud. So far, she's definitely his favorite, even if he keeps wishing he could be in her place instead. That's one of the thoughts that he _ is _ ashamed of, very, but it's too powerful to ignore when he listens to them.

Peter is sitting on his bed at around eleven, pretending to read, but in reality he's waiting. Waiting for his dad and his date to go to bed and when he hears the familiar giggle through the wall, he knows it's time. Within seconds the book is gone and Peter shuffles to the head of his bed, holding his breath. At first there's only quiet noises, two small thuds when his dad kicks his shoes off, a creak when they get into the bed, but Peter knows there will be more.

"Ah! _ Tony! _ " the woman suddenly squeaks and Peter gulps when he hears the dark chuckle that's clearly from his dad. "No _ biting _!"

"I thought you like it rough, darling?" Tony shoots back, his voice a low purr that makes Peter's cock twitch in his pants. Fuck, this is so messed up but his dad is _ hot _. There's no way to not react.

Peter crawls onto his pillow to be closer to the wall, biting his bottom lip as he listens to what's happening in the other room. It's quiet for a moment but then there's another squeal and the woman starts moaning, followed by a "Fuck, Tony!"

"Save your breath, you'll need it later," Tony says with the cocky snark Peter loves so much and he can only imagine what's happening when he hears the muffled moans and slightly wet noises a few moments later. The woman is much louder sadly, but he can still make out which sounds come from his dad, after so long his ears were trained to focus on them.

It's not long before Peter finds himself pulling his pants down and palming his cock, it always happens sooner or later.

"Turn around," Tony suddenly says, more of an order than a request, and Peter knows the woman does, they always so. The smack that follows makes the boy shudder, biting his lip harder to stay quiet. _ Rough _ , he remembers, heart beating faster. _ She likes it rough and he does too _.

And it turns rough fast, leaving Peter covering his mouth with one hand so he won't make a sound. He knows his dad moaning and cussing and it's hot as hell, but today it's more and that's killing him. He's growling and grunting, almost animalistic, and Peter can barely hear the slapping of skin beneath it.

"_ Fuck… _" he whispers when Tony growls once more, louder than before this time.

"That's right, you love being used, don't you?" he asks darkly, earning a muffled noise in return. Peter can only imagine why, but it doesn't matter because it means he can hear his dad more clearly. "Almost begged me to fuck you with my boy still there, filthy slut."

Peter tries to suppress the moan, he really does, but he fails miserably. He's pumping his cock by now and it feels like it's not enough, like he needs more and yet he can't get it and it's torture for him.

"H-Harder, please!" the woman moans, her voice barely more than a whimper but clearly as needy as Peter feels.

There's a low growl coming from Tony and suddenly she gasps, more from pain than anything else.

"_ Say it, _" Tony orders, a harshness in his words that Peter has never heard before. "Be a good slut."

"F-Fuck me harder, _ Daddy _!"

"Oh god," Peter groans, his head dropping against the head of his bed. She didn't just say that, fuck, this can't be happening!

Tony fastens his pace, but Peter barely hears the words he says, too focused on that one word that seems to have taken over his mind. Daddy… she called him Daddy… Fuck, why did he tell her to do it?

"Daddy…" Peter whimpers finally, breathing hard and moaning without being able to do anything about it, which is probably why he doesn't notice that Tony stops what he's doing for a few seconds. He's too focused on wanting to be in that woman's place, to be the one begging for more, to realize that he has been much louder than ever before and that this time, his dad _ heard _ him.

"Daddy will fuck you like you need it, little slut," Tony suddenly growls, his son not realizing that he's speaking louder just so he can hear him more clearly.

There are more muffled moans as Tony pushes the woman's face into the pillow, resuming his pace, even going faster and harder this time. Peter lets out another whimper when they make the bed squeak, something that didn't happen before. 

He can't take it anymore and yet he needs more, needs those insanely hot growls, the muffled moans and the sounds of his dad fucking this woman like there's no tomorrow. There probably isn't, not for Peter at least, who just realized that his little filthy fantasy goes much further than he thought it did.

It seems like Tony won't stop and there's no way for Peter to control himself. He ends up almost pressed against the wall, humping his pillow with a desperation he never experienced before and it's still not enough. His cock aches and hurts from how much he's craving to cum but he can't, it's like his body refuses to give him any release.

Peter has tears in his eyes by the time the noises become less and finally stop completely, reaching down to finally help himself get off because he can't take it anymore. He's so hard it hurts but when he tries to get back onto his bed fully he accidentally knocks a glass off his nightstand. He immediately flinches and stares at the wall as if he can suddenly see through it, heart hammering in his chest.

For a few seconds he actually believes his dad didn't hear that, but then he hears the oh so familiar footsteps and cusses. As fast as he can he scrambles back under his blankets, begging that the door won't open, that his dad won't find out, but he's not so lucky. His face is burning hot, his cheeks flushed and his cock still as hard as before and there's nothing he can do about any of that.

Peter does the only thing he can think of and that's to act surprised when his dad walks into his room, only wearing a pair of sweats and looking worried.

"D-Dad?" he asks hesitantly, almost slipping and moaning this one word. But he doesn't, thank God he doesn't.

"What's wrong, Petey? Did something happen?" Tony asks as he comes closer and Peter gulps. Fuck, even _he_ can smell what he's been doing in here all this time, there's no way his dad won't notice.

"It's nothing, I… I just knocked something over," he quickly says, pointing at the glass on the floor. "I was thirsty and didn't look."

Tony looks at him for a long moment before he frowns and sits down next to his son. "You look like you've got a fever," he says, _sounding_ concerned but not really looking the part. He puts a hand on Peter's forehead carefully. "Are you getting sick, baby?"

Peter gulps and quickly shakes his head, reaching between his legs under the blanket so his dad won't see how hard he is. God, this is the worst when he's so close. "I-I'm fine, all good!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Petey Pie," Tony hums, a smirk playing on his lips. Suddenly he moves and is on top of Peter, holding himself up with his arms as he looks down on him. "I think you've been naughty, baby."

Peter's eyes widen and he can only stare at his dad, completely stunned and shocked. He's _ on _ him! He's on him and his crotch presses right against Peter's hands under the blanket and fuck, it's too much for the boy's brain.

"W-What are you d-doing, dad?" he whimpers, unable to do anything while he's trapped like this.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Tony asks with a chuckle, grinding his hips against his son. "What are you doing, Petey? Playing with yourself while listening to your daddy fuck someone? My my, so naughty."

Peter's cheeks flush even harder at that and he lets out a whimper.he pulls his hands up and tries to push him away but he doesn't have the strength. "I didn't!" he squeaks, shaking his head and begging for his dad to believe him. "I swear, it's not like that! I would never…"

"You don't have to be shy with daddy, baby," Tony growls and just seconds later crashes their lips together harshly. Peter all but moans as his eyes widen even more and Tony can't help but grind against him more. He pulls back, a hungry look in his eyes. "Daddy is here to help you."

Peter feels almost crushed under his dad's weight but he doesn't _ want _ him to stop, even if he knows he should and that this is the worst thing that could happen. He looks up teary eyed, letting out a helpless whimper.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy," he whispers, the hands that tried to push Tony away now simply resting against his chest. "I… I heard you and… I couldn't help it, I'm sorry…"

"Dirty little boy," Tony growls before he pulls away and practically rips the blanket off of Peter, who immediately tries to cover himself up with his hands again.

"Don't look, daddy!" he whimpers, but Tony doesn't listen, he just grabs Peter's hands and slowly pulls them away to reveal his pretty little cock, hard and pink and leaking.

"Fuck, baby, you're pretty," he groans, making Peter flush even harder and his cock twitching slightly.

"Daddy, please…"

"Please, what, baby?" Tony purrs, slowly brushing his hands over Peter's thighs as he looks up at his boy. "Come on, you know you want to say it."

"Daddy, _ please _, it hurts..." Peter whines, so embarrassed and ashamed that he can barely get the words out. He wants his dad to touch him so badly, and not just today, and he just knows it's bad to feel like this.

"Shh, baby," Tony purrs and leans up a little, pressing a soft kiss onto Peter's stomach. The scratch of his beard makes the boy shudder and he can't help but smirk at that. "Daddy will take care of you, okay? You want me to touch you, don't you?"

Biting his lip, Peter nods and turns his head away. "I'm sorry, daddy…"

"How long?" Tony asks, but this time, Peter doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at him, so Tony squeezes his thighs to get his attention back. "_ How long, baby? _"

"T-Two years…" Peter admits with a dry sob, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, daddy! I know I'm bad, I'm so sorry!"

"There, there," Tony coos, pushing himself up so he can kiss Peter again, but this time much more gentle. "I'll never think you're bad, baby."

"But I… I listened to you…" Peter sniffs, not even able to enjoy the sweet kiss that he ached for for so long. "I shouldn't do that, daddy…"

"Oh, but I love that you did," Tony chuckles, teasingly trailing his fingers down Peter's chest. "My naughty little boy, listening to his daddy fuck all those girls… did you imagine yourself in their place? Did you imagine being the one I'm fucking?"

Peter lets out a whine at those questions and nods embarrassed. "S-Sometimes…" he admits ashamed. "I… I didn't try to listen, I promise… but it happened and I…"

Tony smirks, pecking Peter's lips cheekily. "You got hard, didn't you?" he asks, knowing exactly that he's right. "What got you hard, baby? Listening to them or me?"

"Y-You, daddy…" Peter gulps, his pretty, innocent doe eyes finding Tony's. "When you… make those noises and today you… you were so loud…"

"You know why I was, baby?" Tony asks, earning a hesitant shake of Peter's head. He grins and leans down, kissing his boy's jaw and slowly moving down to his neck. "Daddy heard you, Petey Pie…"

The moan Peter lets out at both that and the kiss Tony presses against his shoulder next is almost obscene. He heard him, oh god… All this time he managed to be quiet but today he outed himself.

"I knew you were listening, baby," Tony continues, sounding very proud of himself. He let his hand wander down further, fingers tapping against Peter's stomach. "Did you like the show daddy put on for you? That poor girl completely passed out from it."

"Oh god," Peter whimpers, hips bucking involuntarily as one of his arms shoots up and grabs his dad's shoulder. "Daddy…"

"As soon as I knew I couldn't stop thinking about it," Tony purrs, mouthing Peter's shoulder and neck and making his sweet boy moan even more. "My innocent boy, listening to me fuck someone. I wondered if you touched yourself too, you know? And… I wondered something else. Can you imagine what, baby?"

Peter is shaking by now, his cock aching and his body screaming to be touched more. "W-What, daddy?" he whimpers, his brain barely online anymore. All he can think about is his dad touching and kissing him, it's everything.

"I wondered how good you'd feel around my cock, if you'd want me to fuck you just like that."

"God, yes!" Peter all but cries out, nails digging into Tony's back at the thought alone. This has to be a dream, fuck, this is too good to be true.

"Yes?" Tony chuckles, pushing himself back up and looking down at the beautiful mess Peter is just from this. "You want Daddy to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes, daddy, yes!" Peter whimpers, squirming beneath him now that he stopped touching him. "Please, daddy! I want it so much! They always come back, they all want more, I… I want it too…"

Tony lets out a growl, forcing Peter into a deep, possessive kiss that makes the boy moan shakily into his mouth. When he pulls back there's a small string of saliva still connecting his lips to Peter's and fuck if it's not the hottest thing he can imagine, especially with the glossy, dreamy eyes he's looking into.

He shouldn't, really. Peter is not only fourteen, he's also his son, his flesh and blood, the one he vowed to protect and keep safe from all harm. But, that's exactly why he wants this even more. Because Peter is _ his, _ he's his boy and he wants it just as much, if not more. And for so long already. Denying and rejecting him would be so much worse. If Tony needed any reason to justify his actions, this one would be as good as any other.

"Daddy's gonna take care of you," he murmurs, kissing Peter again slowly, almost careful. "You trust me, right?"

Peter nods, eyes finding Tony's again. He always trusted him, there's nothing that could shake his trust and love for his dad.

"I do, daddy," he says quietly, his hand slowly relaxing around his shoulder. "Please, daddy, I… I really want it…"

"I know you do," Tony purrs, a smirk playing on his lips. God, his boy is just perfect. "Fuck, I do too. Didn't you notice something about those girls lately? Anything that stuck out?"

Peter isn't sure what he's talking about at first, but then he thinks back to the ones he has seen or met and… they all looked pretty similar. Brown hair, slim and small, pretty and… very young. A year ago or so they hadn't been this young. Hell, some of them barely looked legal at all...

Tony lets Peter think, grinning lewdly when he sees the realization slowly settle in. "You noticed it, didn't you?" he chuckles, kissing him once more. "You're not the only naughty one, baby."

"Daddy…" Peter whimpers, not even realizing that he's holding Tony in place with his legs. "Daddy, please, I'll be good, I promise…"

"I'm sure you'll be, baby, but daddy wants to make it good for you, okay?" Tony purrs, gently brushing his fingers over Peter's cheek as he smiles down at him. "You never did this before, did you?" 

It's more than just a question to know where he needs to start, even if he doesn't say it. He wants to know that Peter is all his, that no one did what he wants to do before him. The thought of having his baby first, before anyone else, is just too good.

And just as he hoped, Peter shakes his head after a moment, his face a mixture of shame and pride. "I… I touched myself, daddy… but nothing else…"

"Oh?" Tony is surprised by that and raises a brow. "How did you touch yourself, baby? Tell Daddy."

Peter's cheeks are glowing from how hard he blushes at the question. "I… wanted to feel something inside of me…" he admits shyly, squirming a bit more. "I listened to you and I… I couldn't help it. But I can't do it right…"

Tony can't suppress the groan at the image Peter paints in his head and let's his hand wander again, further down this time, between Peter's legs. There's a soft gasp when his fingers brush over his little cock and he grins again. "Mm, you're so soft, baby… you want Daddy to show you how it's done?"

"P-Please…" Peter whines, bucking his hips again just to have this touch back. His dad's hands are so big and rough from his work and they feel so incredible on him.

"Let's get you comfortable then," Tony chuckles and pulls a second pillow over to put it behind Peter's. Then, he positions him so that he can lean against them, not fully sitting but enough to see what he's doing. "There you go."

Peter looks nervous and he feels like it too and fuck if it doesn't make him look even prettier. 

"Can you… touch my cock too?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. God, he's the absolute cutest when he's shy like that.

"You have no idea how much I want to touch you everywhere," Tony growls, settling between Peter's legs. He spreads them wide with his hands, making the boy moan again and his cock add another drop of precum to the small wet spot on his tummy. "Fuck, baby, you're absolutely gorgeous."

Tony knows he has to go slow on Peter, has to take his time because his boy is just as inexperienced as he hoped for, but it takes so much self control to not lose it right away. He brings a hand to his cock, brushing his thumb over it carefully. Peter is small, of course he is, but it doesn't make his cock any less perfect already. And the pretty whimper Tony coaxes from him with just this touch alone it outright beautiful.

Part of Tony wishes he could eat Peter out just like he does to all those girls, but this is even better. He leans down, slowly trailing his tongue along his little cock, all the way up to the tip, humming at how fucking delicious and sweet he tastes. God, this will definitely go on his list of things to do more often.

"Ah, daddy!" Peter cries out, digging his hands into the sheets beneath him. His hips buck so desperately already, even more so when Tony presses his lips against his cock.

"You like that, baby?" he asks sheepishly, to which Peter nods immediately.

"M-More, daddy, please!"

"So needy," Tony chuckles, but he's more than ready to give Peter more. He slowly wraps his lips around the head of his cock, giving him a gentle suckle to test out Peter's reaction. It's almost immediate and he can't help but moan and let Peter push it in deeper as his hips jerk up. He can easily take all of his cock without any problem and fuck, that's hotter than it should be.

"Daddy, oh god!" Peter whimpers, meeting Tony's eyes when his dad looks up and grins around his cock. "Daddy…"

Tony knows this is overwhelming for Peter, his boy has always been sensitive and this is no exception. He pushes his head down even further, sucking a bit harder when he goes back up and Peter throws his head back with another moan, legs trembling from pleasure.

There's nothing muffling Peter's moans this time and Tony isn't going to ask him to, wanting to hear every last noise he draws from him as he sucks him off. Slow at first, but soon going faster and more demanding, a hand finding his boy's ass and kneading it teasingly. Every moan only makes him go just a bit faster until eventually, he can hear Peter's breathing change and the boy gasps.

"Daddy, god, I… I… ah!"

Tony didn't expect Peter to last long the first time and knows what's coming, but when his boy tries to pull back he grabs him by his hips to hold him in place, continuing to take him all in. When Peter cums with a cry, Tony takes it all eagerly, sucking every last drop of the salty sweetness he can get. He keeps going, moaning pleased, until all Peter does anymore is whimper from the overstimulation and he finally pulls back.

"I knew you'd be delicious," he grins, kissing Peter's now soft cock before sitting back up. "You want Daddy to keep going?"

Peter is a mess, a pretty, gorgeous mess, and his shaky nod is everything Tony wanted in return. "P-Please, daddy," he whimpers, looking up at him with hooded eyes. "Want to feel you, please…"

Tony growls lowly, shoving himself off the bed to walk over to stand next to him. He leans down, cupping Peter's chin, and kisses him softly. "Daddy's gotta prepare you, baby, I'll have to get something for that," he explains, brushing his thumb over his boy's cheek. "I'll be right back, don't move."

Peter already looks so fucked out but he nods anyway, really wanting more and not even thinking about moving. He watches his dad leave, still coming down from his orgasm slowly. It was so much more intense than anything he ever felt before and that it was his dad who caused it is more than his mind can handle.

Tony is only gone for two minutes and when he comes back he locks the door behind him, just in case. If his date wakes up she will know what's going on one way or the other because Peter won't be quiet, but in the unlikely case she does Tony isn't keen on having her walk in on them.

Peter is still just where Tony left him, ever the good boy, and it puts a smile on his face as he walks back up to the bed. He wonders for a moment if Peter has seen his cock lately when he puts the bottle of lube he got on the nightstand and reaches for his sweats, but he doesn't ask. His boy's eyes are on him as he starts pulling them down and the way his eyes widen tells him that no, he didn't.

"Like what you see, baby?" Tony asks with a smirk, kicking his sweats off to the side. Peter only gulps, staring at his hard on and God, Tony wishes he could read his mind right now.

"It's so big," Peter finally whispers and it honestly is a beautiful sound. Tony can't help but palm his cock, stroking himself slowly.

"You still want Daddy to fuck you?" he asks, already guessing the answer but wanting to make sure. After all, Peter is much smaller than even the youngest women he brought over and his cock is definitely not.

"Y-Yes, I… I want it," Peter whispers after a long moment, looking up at him with big eyes. "Please, Daddy. I want it so badly."

"Good boy," Tony purrs, kissing the top of his head before grabbing the bottle. "Daddy will prepare you now, you just relax, alright? I'll make it feel good."

"Okay, Daddy," Peter chirps all too sweetly and Tony has to fight the urge to press his cock between those pretty pink lips. Another time, but now he wants something else.

He crawls back between Peter's legs, pulling the blanket up to shove it under his boy's ass so he's propped up a little. That should make it a bit easier for both of them. When Tony pops open the bottle and slicks up his fingers, he looks up again. "It's gonna be cold, but this will make it easier for you," he promises, rubbing his fingers a little to warm them up the best he can.

Peter nods again, not caring about the cold at all. His daddy's gonna touch him, he will feel him finally, that's all he wanted for so long. And now it's finally happening, he can't believe it.

"It's okay, Daddy," he says, biting his bottom lip. He's so nervous but he wants it so much. "I want it…"

"Mm, relax for me, baby," Tony hums, one hand gently rubbing Peter's thigh as he spreads his cheeks with his slicked up fingers. He can already feel how tight he is by just pressing one of them against Peter's hole, the boy's moan urging him on to keep going. It takes actual pressure to push just one finger in slightly and the loud gasp he earns is more than music to his ears. "Shh, that's it. Fuck, you're tight, baby. Daddy will have to work you open a lot."

And that's exactly what Tony is doing, slowly working just one finger in as Peter moans and squirms from it. He's taking his time, wanting to make this as easy as possible for his boy, and quite honestly? He savours every second of it. Peter is tight and he's hot, reacting to his touch better than he ever imagined, and it's a while unique experience for both of them.

"You're doing so good, baby," he praises Peter when he pulls his finger out to slick it back up again, this time determined to work a second one in. "Just breathe for me, it's all good."

Peter does breathe but it's fast and cut off by moans, even more intense when Tony pushes two fingers into him next. Even he can't suppress the moan at that, his cock jerking at the prospect of being inside of his pretty boy soon. With each passing second he wants him more, the only thing on his mind anymore to fill his son up and claim him for the first time.

By the time Tony adds a third finger he can barely take it anymore, Peter falling apart from his fingers alone is too much for him. He still doesn't rush things, but he does go a bit faster to not lose his mind completely.

"Almost there, baby, fuck," he groans when he finally pushes his fingers in again completely, Peter's only reaction being a long, drawn out moan. "You'll be good for Daddy, right, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," Peter whimpers, arching his back when Tony spreads his fingers. "I'll be good, I'll be good!"

"Then get on your knees for me," Tony all but growls, his free hand pumping his cock.

Peter scrambles onto his knees almost immediately when Tony pulls his fingers out, gasping and trembling and as eager as he could possibly be. He trusts his daddy fully, trusts that he knows what he's doing and he wants to be good for him.

"Fuck, yes," Tony groans, squeezing Peter's ass and spreading his cheeks. He used enough live that it's dripping out of him already but he still gets more to slick up his cock as much as possible, determined to make this good. Peter shudders at the wet sounds of tony stroking himself but he keeps holding himself up, ass presented beautifully.

Tony can't help but give Peter a light smack before gripping his ass again, shoving closer. "You're so fucking perfect, baby," he purrs darkly, unable to believe the luck he has.

Peter lets out the prettiest whimper when Tony positions himself, his cock pressing against his ass. For a moment he reminds himself that this is Peter's first time, that he needs to be gentle, but as soon as he pushes just the head in it's getting so much harder to hold onto that thought.

Fuck, Peter is even tighter than he expected. No amount of stretching and preparing can change that, he's squeezing Tony's cock from the first moment he enters him and it makes his head spin from how hot it is.

"Ah, Daddy!" Peter cries out, wiggling beneath Tony and squeezing him even harder that way. "It's too big, daddy!"

"Shh," Tony almost hisses, trying his best to breathe through his urges. God, he needs to stay in control, he just needs to…

"_Daddy_!"

"I got you, baby," Tony growls and leans over Peter's back, the small boy so easily fitting beneath him as he pushes his cock in, slow and steady, unlike the shaky low moan he lets out. 

As soon as he's fully inside, Peter whimpering and gasping at the intense stretch, he stills and fights with himself to keep it together, to not let the need to just fuck his boy win. He tries as hard as he can, but in the end, it's of no use.

"Fuck, baby," he groans, his dark urges taking the upper hand. "I'm so sorry, Petey…"

Tony pulls back, almost completely out, and just as Peter breathes he slams back in hard, knocking all air out of his boy's lungs. He just can't hold back, not with how tight and hot Peter is and with how much he wants him.

There's nothing gentle about the way Tony fucks his boy, it's just pure lust and need, hard, deep thrusts and a merciless pace that soon turns Peter's cries into outright sobs. And still, Tony can't bring himself to stop.

"Daddy, it hurts!" Peter cries after another brutal thrust, gripping his pillow so hard he almost tears it apart. "Dad, please!"

Tony is panting but fuck, it's too good, he can't stop. "I know baby, you can take it," he growls darkly, slamming his cock in again and again. "I know you can, fuck, just a bit more."

"I can't, Daddy, please!" Peter sobs, shaking his head furiously. He's shaking so hard that his arms eventually give in and he slumps onto his pillow. "It's too much!"

"You're so good for me, baby," Tony coos, not slowing down even remotely. With Peter limp like this he goes even faster, the sounds of skin on skin alone insane and much more than before. "Fuck, you're so tight, Daddy's gonna fuck you so good."

Despite Peter's continuous begging and crying, Tony can't bring himself to stop. He's completely lost in his boy's tight heat, in the way his body always seems to suck him right in whenever he pulls out and despite the pain, Peter still moans like crazy, his little cock already rock hard again and leaking into his sheets. Tony never felt anything like this before and it's so much better because it's Peter, his pretty baby, who's taking him in the most beautiful way possible.

The ruthless, brutal pace proves too much Peter eventually, with Tony's cock continuously hitting his prostate there's just no way for the poor boy to last. He cums again with a cried out "Daddy!", clenching around Tony's cock hard enough to make him stop for a second. 

"Oh, fuck," he growls, gripping Peter's hips and slamming in hard again. And again and again. Peter is milking his cock so hard it's impossible not to lose it from that alone and when he finally cums after another hard thrust he wraps an arm around Peter, mouthing his neck and holding him tight as he fills his baby up finally.

"Daddy, oh god…" Peter whimpers, helplessly clutching his pillow and still sobbing. "You… you…"

"Daddy's filling you up, baby," Tony groans, biting down into Peter's shoulder and sucking on the soft skin enough to leave a bruise. "Fuck, you feel so good. So hot and tight."

It takes a long time for Peter to calm down, but Tony is patient. Now he can enjoy his lovely heat, mind not clouded by the need to claim him anymore. He continues to kiss Peter anywhere he can reach him, cock still buried deep inside of him as he savours the little whimpers whenever he moves.

"Daddy," Peter finally whines, making Tony look up fondly.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks, as if he didn't just assault his boy brutally, and kisses his neck. Still, he knows what he did and he does feel bad about it. "Did I hurt you a lot?"

Peter is still for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "No… I mean… yes, but…" He lets out a shuddered sigh and unclenches one of his hands, which Tony takes gently into his own, entwining their fingers. "I wanted it so much, daddy," he adds with a whisper.

"I'm sorry, baby," Tony purrs truthfully, pulling Peter's hand up to kiss it. "I couldn't stop myself, you're so perfect and tight, I lost it."

"You're so big, daddy," Peter sighs, but there's a soft smile on his lips. "I know why they always come back now."

"They won't anymore," Tony promises, kissing the bruise he left on Peter's shoulder. "They can't compete with you, baby. You're absolutely perfect."

Peter moves his head a little so his cheek is pressed against Tony's hand, smiling. "I wish you could stay here forever," he whispers. "I'm so full and happy…"

"I'll never go away, Petey Pie," Tony assures him sincerely, shifting them just enough so he can roll them onto their sides and hold Peter. "You're mine now. Only mine."

Peter smiles happily as he snuggles against his dad, those words meaning the whole world to him. "I'm yours, yes," he sighs. "I like that."


End file.
